Final Fantasy Live!
by Chicken Soup
Summary: This final fantasy live, all improv. no script. R&R.


Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy Squaresoft does…  
  
Final Fnatsy Live  
  
*FADE IN. A man with spiky blond hair dressed in a suit and a big sword on his back is shown in an audience holding a microphone*  
  
Man: Hello everybody, I'm Cloud and I'll be hosting this showing of Final Fantasy Live. On the show what will happen is that the whole thing is improvised. No script like in the game. During the show I'll come in and have the contestants play a game in which they make everything up. Also whenever they hear this bell *bell rings* they have to change the line they have just said. Now Let's start.  
  
*Audience Cheer, music plays. FADE to Room in Alexandria Castle. Eiko and Garnet are sitting on the floor talking*  
  
Garnet: So are you excited?  
  
Eiko: Sure I am, it's not everyday that I get a perm *bell rings*  
  
Sure I am, it's not everyday that I get my nails done *bell rings*  
  
Sure I am, it's not everyday that I get my legs waxed *bell rings*  
  
No, not really.  
  
Garnet: Oh, so at about 5 Cid will pick us up and drive us to Gizamluke Beauty Parlor. So we'll be ready for tonight for our date with Zidane and Vivi.  
  
Eiko: Great, I just hope Freya gets here in time. I heard Fratley is coming too.  
  
*Freya enters huffing and puffing*  
  
Freya: Sorry I'm late, I was talking with Amarant on the phone. Did you know he was seeing Quina?  
  
Eiko: Really?  
  
Cloud: *enters with comb, doll and pillow* Let's play a game called Emotional Props. Whoever holds the comb is a valley girl, the doll is a moogle, and the pillow is a person thinking he's being attacked by Bahamut. *hands Garnet the comb, Eiko the doll, and Freya the pillow*  
  
Garnet: Like this was totally, like sooooo unexpected. Like, she is so not his type. He's like hunky and she's soo not.  
  
*Freya looks up at the ceiling and suddenly starts running throwing the pillow in the air*  
  
Eiko: Kupo, kuppo. Where is Stiltizkin? *Eiko picks up pillow and hands doll to Freya* Here Kupo.  
  
Freya: Oooh, Kupo, thank you.  
  
Garnet: OhMyGosh, you're soo cute. Little wings and you're Pink!!  
  
Freya: Ooh, Mail for me? *Eiko makes a jester of being hit and falls to the ground, dead. Freya takes comb from garnet* Would you deliver this to Mogryo? *Freya gives Garnet doll*  
  
Garnet: I sure hope Artimicion fixes Mognet Central Kupo.  
  
Freya: Like totally…  
  
FADE to room with weapons; Steiner and Beatrix are in the room.  
  
Steiner: So I took out my sword and slashed him through the stomach. *bell rings*  
  
Crap, so I took out my sword and tried to sell it to him for $9.99 *bell rings*  
  
So I took out my sword threw it on him and ran for cover. *Beatrix Giggles*  
  
Cloud: *Enters with Cid, Kuja, and Garland* Steiner you will sing a love song to Beatrix the Body-Guard in the style of Du-Wop with Cid, Kuja and Garland doing Back-up, With the Help of Cinna on Piano and Marcus on Guitar.  
  
*Music Starts*  
  
Cid, Kuja, Garland: Du-Bow, doo-doo-doo-Bow, doo-bow doo-bom-bom *continue*  
  
Stiener: Oh Beatrix, You protect me,  
  
With your lovely, doo-bom-du God Save the Queen.  
  
You'll protect everybody, du-bom-bow In rain and hail,  
  
And If I get lucky, I can touch your chain-mail bom-du-bow  
  
Du-yeah, yeah, yeah yeah  
  
Cid, Kuja, Garland: *vocalizing* Oooh Wooh Hooo Hoooo.  
  
FADE to restaurant. Vivi, Zidane, Garnet, and Eiko are sitting at a table looking at each other.  
  
Zidane: so… umm.. anything new?  
  
Garnet: no, not much. You?  
  
Zidane: umm.. no not really.  
  
Vivi: Same here…  
  
Eiko: Me too…  
  
Vivi: So…  
  
Garnet: So…  
  
Eiko: So…  
  
Cloud: *enters* Looks like you guys need something to break the ice. And I've got just the right thing for you guys. You four are going to sing a Hoedown about "First Date". With Cinna on the Piano!  
  
*Chicken Soup's (the author) Note: For those who've never seen Whose Line and don't know what a Hoedown is: First of all – Welcome to Earth. Second – A Hoedown is a country song in which each person sings a four-line verse.*  
  
*Music Starts*  
  
Eiko: I went on a date, and it went really well,  
  
When my date told me his name on the phone, it rang a bell.  
  
When saw who he was, I don't even remember what I did,  
  
Because my date turned out to be Headmaster Cid!  
  
Vivi: Whenever I go out on a date I get real depressed  
  
I wish there was a "Make Me Happy" button that I could press.  
  
'Cause when the girl comes to kiss me it's such a disgrace,  
  
When she finds out – That I don't have a face!  
  
*Eiko starts laughing so hard she falls on floor*  
  
Garnet: Boys like to date me I don't know why.  
  
When they take me out, I don't like to lie.  
  
So I tell them my mother is really big and fat.  
  
And a few months ago she just went SPLAT!  
  
Zidane: I have a tail; that everyone can see.  
  
I use it on my dates to make the girls happy.  
  
I use quite a lot to undo their lace.  
  
I just wish that afterwards they wouldn't punch me in the face.  
  
*Here Ends Part One. If you really want me to I'll do another.* 


End file.
